The Oakfield Massacre
The Oakfield Massacre is a side quest in Fable II that dramatically affects Oakfield. Walkthrough Should you have done a little sacrificing in the belly of the Temple of Shadows, then this quest becomes available to you after reaching the Westcliff camp at the end of the Road to Westcliff quest. Fast-travel to the Temple of Shadows, where Cornelius Grim declares that it's time for you to "prove your allegiance to the forces of darkness." You're to kill every living soul in Oakfield. Accept a chance at becoming a truly malevolent member of the temple, then fast-travel to Oakfield and speak to Wicked Wilbur. The two dark monks have already barricaded the city's exit, so you simply have to meander through the town killing all 36 of its citizens (the time will freeze at 10:00pm). You'll find it quite easy to brutally murder everyone in Oakfield, including its guards. Don't worry though, if your spouse lives in Oakfield, they will not need to be killed. If you haven't already committed many foul deeds in the past, then expect to gain access to some of the more sinister titles like Desperado and Fearmonger while you lay waste to everyone in the town. When all 36 have been slain return to Wicked Wilbur. He'll salute your evilness before running off to report your success to Cornelius Grim. This earns you 750 renown and the Temple of Shadows Seal. With this quest completed, you will no longer have access to the Defender of the Light quest. After returning from the Tattered Spire, you'll be able to purchase the Temple of Shadows and the Temple of Light will have fallen apart. Oakfield itself will have gained a corrupt environment (fogs, blight...), yet there are still people living there, and the town is still under the law. Also, the Golden Oak, which was planted on Hammer's father's grave, will have rotted and died, and then been cut down. In addition to the obvious changes, there are more subtle effects of accepting this quest, a kind of butterfly effect. If you massacre Oakfield, from then on the produce trader in Oakfield never has a large amount of decent vegetables, just flaccid celery and other low value items. Because of this Oakfield's economy seems to suffer. Notes * During the quest, you can break into houses and steal things to gain Evil alignment and acquire useful items. * Key characters, such as your spouse/kids and The Sculptor, will be removed during the massacre. The characters are then returned at the completion of this quest. * If you return to Oakfield after completing this quest, but before going to the Spire, it will be as though it never happened. The village will be repopulated - it is only after returning from the Spire that the effects of the massacre register in the system. * A glitch can cause this quest to not appear in the list of finished quests, but you will retain the Temple of Shadows Seal. * This will also affect every economy in the game. Category:Fable II Quests